


A Rainbow In Your Eyes (Instrumental)

by DPKhor



Series: dodie [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPKhor/pseuds/DPKhor
Summary: Colours are often used to convey different expressions, to set different moods. You could tell an entire story with colours alone. Though, you never thought a single colour could affect your life in a multitude of ways, easily causing a tidal wave of emotions to come bursting from your chest. Things like that were rare and, you realised, ought to be cherished.OrKara and Lena reflect on their thoughts of the other.





	A Rainbow In Your Eyes (Instrumental)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by dodie's Intrumental from her You EP, and the different emotions I felt listening to it(???). This is short because I am crap at describing things.

Kara.

 

Her eyes were blue. Not like the colour of the sky, or the colour of sapphires. They were the bright shades of blue you saw when your best friend laughed a little too hard, vibrant blues like it was the first time you truly noticed what the colour blue could look like. At the same time, they were the duller shades of blue you felt when you heard that your father had died, the dark shade of navy when you were lonely, when your head didn't seem to fit right. But they changed, with every look, with every breath. Her eyes constantly shifted from one end of the spectrum to the other, a reflection of her racing mind.

 

Some days, Kara would look up at the sky, her eyes as bright as the sun that was shining down on her. Other times, she would look up at the same sky, the same sun, and her eyes would be darkened, her mind focused on a bad memory.

 

The eyes were windows to the soul; a saying everyone was familiar with.

 

Kara's eyes told a story that she didn't any way else. The smile on her face when she spoke of her childhood was betrayed by the gloomy, almost stormy, look in her eyes. The shade of blue they were incited a forlorn feeling, a deep sense of loss and unresolved conflict. Or the time she spoke of Supergirl. Her expression neutral, maintaining her friendship with the hero. Only her eyes brightened when her accomplishments were mentioned, a blue that brought a sense of pride and satisfaction.

 

Blue is the colour of trust.

 

It's why most people found themselves so trusting of the reporter - spilling secrets they otherwise wouldn't have. But like the blue of the ocean, those eyes were capable of atrocities no one else could possibly imagine. Like the ocean, they were unpredictable. One moment they could be gentle waves brushing against your feet, and the next, they were a sixteen feet tall tsunami headed straight for you. But it didn't change the fact that people gravitated towards the sea anyway. 

 

People trusted Kara. They trust Supergirl, too. You do, too. How could you not? You've told her more secrets than you would like - you've given her an arsenal of weapons to use against you if you ever 'gave in to your genes'. But she hasn't done so. Not yet.

 

You wonder if she even knows that you know about her other affairs - her more alien affairs. If she does, she hasn't mentioned it, though you wish that she would. You want her to give you the same trust that you gave so freely to her but even after all this time, she doesn't - and you wonder if she does even trust you.

 

Blue was a warm colour.

 

It was astonishing, really. How can a cool colour be warm? But you would tell anyone who asked you that, that they hadn't seen the fire that burned in those bright blue eyes. The smoldering embers in those same, darkened eyes. The way those blue eyes looked at you with such intensity and warmth, that you feel as though the world had stopped turning on its axis. 

 

Despite your many connections, you aren't sure if you had ever seen eyes like Kara's. Your mother's blue eyes were what anyone would expect from Lillian Luthor; cold, calculating. Even when she was proud, there were rarely moments when her eyes shone with warmth. You had a friend in MIT - a prodigy like you were - who had blue eyes. They were arguably warmer than Lillian's though they didn't have the same intensity Kara's did. 

 

You never thought of favourite colours much - but now, you could say that blue was definitely high up on that list. It was strange how Kara could make the most menial things matter the most in your life. That being said, you never knew how much she would be one of those aforementioned 'things' in your life.

 

You wonder if she knows.

 

* * *

 

Lena.

 

Her eyes were green. 

 

You were never a big fan of the colour green when you were younger. On Krypton, Rao bathed the entire planet in a gentle glow of red light. Artificial lights rarely granted visibility of the full spectrum of colours, since lights were tuned to a slightly bluish hue. You never knew the colour green too well, but you knew of it's existence, and you only saw glimpses of a muted green, if you knew where to look for it. It didn't help that your most vivid memories were those of Krypton just moments before it exploded. The skies that burned like they were on fire, the harsh red light that grew harsher with every passing second.

 

When you arrived on Earth, you were baffled by everything coming in for you. Your senses were heightened. Your sense of smell, your hearing, your touch, your taste, and most importantly, your sight. You remembered when Kal-El pulled you out of the pod. The sight of the the blue skies, and fluffy white clouds. But the thing that caught your eye the most was the fields of lush greenery spanning out for miles around the both of you. You had never seen such a vibrant green in your life. As Kal-El took you into the sky, you found yourself constantly staring at the blurred landscape below. Green quickly became one of your favourite colours.

 

The first time you saw Lena, you were enraptured by her eyes. You had seen plenty of people with green eyes before - like Winn, or Lucy. But you couldn't tear her gaze away from Lena's. It was hypnotic, almost. Kal-El noticed the way you looked at her, prodding you about it when you were alone. You brushed it off, blaming mild surprise. You never believed in love at first sight, after all. You were a bit offended by how your cousin exercised caution towards Lena. You understood his apprehension towards Lex's younger sister, but you felt as though he let his biases get the best of him. Or maybe you were letting your feelings cloud your judgement.

 

No.

 

That wasn't it. 

 

There was something about her that was familiar. When you looked into her eyes, it was almost like looking into a reflection. You saw the same hunger for greatness - driven by the same need to fix past mistakes that were never supposed to be yours to fix. You were kindred spirits, in a way, overshadowed by the actions of an older relative. 

 

Something you noticed as you became her friend, were the fact that her eyes seemed to rest perpetually on a shade of green that reminded you of sage. A desaturated green that you were used to on Krypton. Some days, that green would shift towards a colour that reminded you of juniper, a darker, hardened shade that you supposed reflected her mood. Since you became friends with her, you noticed the gradual shift from the dull, almost-grey, shade of green towards a somewhat brighter shade of olive. 

 

She was happier now. Since she became your friend. Since you became hers. You were happier too, you realised. 

 

You also realised about how hyper-aware you were of everything that was Lena. You brushed it off as worry, in the beginning, since she seemed to be stepping into a minefield of assassinations. But as you lay in your bed at night, you started to realise you fell asleep to her heartbeat thrumming in your ears. It almost became a second nature, almost like an extension of yourself, to have her heartbeat constantly in the back of your mind. Like when you would tell a joke, and you would see the way her eyes lit up, brightening considerably. You could hear the muscles in her body shifting as she laughed, a laughter that was in no way reminiscent of twinkling bells or anything like that. You favoured the loud, unrestrained laughter that sent tremors down your spine. In that brief moment, you couldn't hear anything but the sound of Lena laughing - and you didn't want it to stop. You picked up on the way her heart picks up its pace, thrumming faster in your ears. It was an addicting experience, making Lena laugh.

 

You remembered all those moments when she was hurt, when she put up the walls around her heart. When she was conflicted about her family, when she lost Jack, when she thought she lost you. Her expressions were guarded, her actions far more restraint. Kara saw the twitch in her hands, fighting the urge to be vulnerable. But her eyes never lied. If Lena was hurt, you could tell just by looking at her. It especially pained you when you could tell she was on the verge of tears. You never wanted to see her like that again.

 

But you still haven't told her. 

 

It was too late. Telling her now could undermine your entire relationship. But if she didn't come clean, Lena was bound to find out, one way or another. And when that happened, you would have lost her trust. 

 

You dreaded the day you would have to tell her. You dreaded seeing the light drain from those green eyes. You dreaded watching as they returned to the shade they once were. The shade they would be at because of you. No one else. Just you. 

 

You've worked so hard to build this trust. You couldn't bear to see it demolished with a single sentence. You couldn't imagine what it'd do to you. You don't know why it's hard for you to do so.

 

Because you loved the colour green.

 

Because you loved her.

 

No.

 

You love her.

 

You realised she had to know that, that you needed to tell her the truth about who you were and how you felt. 

 

There were two ways this could end. You could shatter the entire foundation of your relationship, and destroy both of you. Or, it could end in a (no pun intended) rainbow of colours, and an explosion of emotions.

 

You just had to tell her, of course.


End file.
